


Shadow Haiku

by ElzaCBoe



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Haiku, It was supposed to be a joke.., poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzaCBoe/pseuds/ElzaCBoe
Summary: So MageKing17 supposedly wrote the shortest DoS fic... Don't know why,  but it double dared me to try and write a shorter fic. I lost. By 1 word. Stil...This is my second place haiku.Enjoy.P. S. : My summary is longer than my poem. You need to ask yourself 'is it worth it'.





	Shadow Haiku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [World's Shortest DoS Recursive Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306206) by [MageKing17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageKing17/pseuds/MageKing17). 

Shadows on the ground,  
Trees are conquering the field.  
Something else explodes.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is...  
My first poem on ao3.  
Please give me lots of love 😘.


End file.
